


Dangerous Affection

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
<p>After being wiped from the memory of her best friend, Clara is distraught and alone. </p>
<p>Follow up to ‘Out-Of-Control Control-Freak’ .. Though quite some time has passed since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Affection

It had been weeks. Clara had never known a world so colourless, hopeless, lonely.. Her world had stopped. She felt non-existent and very much apart from the life outside her window. Unable to work, unable to even function, a life without The Doctor was not one she was prepared for. She was lost. 

Missy had thought of little else since that one kiss. She felt terrible. Her fear of love was so overpowering that she had panicked. When Clara left Missy’s TARDIS that day, it was the last time they had seen each other. Terrified to contact her, Missy left Clara to The Doctor and hoped he would be enough. But of course, Clara had tried so many times to reach her, desperate. The pain was immense, but Missy couldn’t manage a relationship.. She was toxic. Clara deserved better.

He was struggling. So alone, missing someone he couldn’t even remember, nothing was right. The Doctor couldn’t do anything alone. The TARDIS was trying her best to cheer him up by taking him to all these beautiful and wondrous places. He could appreciate her efforts, but nothing was enough.

She froze as the blue police box appeared in her view. Missy was not prepared to see Clara. Yes, The Doctor made her happy, that’s all Missy wanted, but she couldn’t help but feel guilt and sadness. If Missy truly loved Clara, seeing her was going to hurt. However, as the doors to the TARDIS opened, she couldn’t force herself to look away. Remaining hidden from view, Missy watched as The Doctor stepped out. After a little while, she realised that something was wrong. Why didn’t Clara follow? Panic surged through her as she began to notice the sadness in the way The Doctor walked. No. Surely not... 

She ran. Ran, as tears began to sting her eyes, as dread filled her body and the regret became too much. Why had she left Clara? Why hadn’t she TRIED? Now it was too late and Missy would never be able to forgive herself. She slowed as she reached her TARDIS, and with tears falling heavily down her cheeks, she fell through the doors. Knowing all too well that it was too late and that she’d never be able to see her again, Missy didn’t know what was making her do it, but she asked the TARDIS to take her to Clara. Expecting nothing to happen, she got the fright of her life when the TARDIS actually took her somewhere. Furiously wiping the tears from her eyes, she gathered herself together and stepped outside.

Clara couldn’t believe her eyes. She had been staring out of her window for hours, in her usual spot, just watching the world she was no longer a part of. For a little while, she had been too lost to notice a thing. But now she noticed. Of course, it was entirely possible that Clara had just gone completely mental and was beginning to hallucinate, but she had to go down and see.. Just in case this was actually reality. With an energy she had thought she’d never have again, she rushed down the stairs and out the doors, where she came to an abrupt halt. Stood right there, right in front of her, was Missy. 

Too many emotions to count were running through her body, too many questions angrily screaming in her head.. But the relief overwhelmed them and Clara leapt into Missy’s embrace. Both of them crying, each of them overjoyed beyond description to see the other. Maybe, just maybe, they could be okay.


End file.
